


To Love Thine Enemy

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s06e22 Grave, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Thine Enemy

Giles knew the rules of what needed to be done to defeat an enemy. He’d had them drilled into him, had relentlessly taught them to his Slayer.

You must destroy your enemy’s reason to fight, will to fight, ability to fight.

But, as he stared into the dark eyes, he knew he was lost. His heart weighed down with sorrow, guilt... love. How could he destroy this enemy? He would sooner choose to let himself be destroyed. And, when she left him alone to slip to his inevitable death, he breathed out a final plea to save her.

“Willow, no…”


End file.
